Structure Of The Yakiyahn Government
This page is about a historical government. This page contains information that is not consistent with the current state of the Far-Verona Faction Turn game due to possible faction death, merger, splitting, complete rebranding, or other cause. Go here to see what the current government looks like. The government of Yakiyah would be divided into four branches: the legislative branch, the executive branch, the judiciary branch and the supervisory branch. Legislative and executive powers would be split between two structures. Legislative and Executive power on a local level On a communal, municipal and prefectural level laws would be passed through a quasi-anarchical system of nested councils: The Communal Assemblies On the first administrative division, the commune (population range 100-1000), decisions would be made through the Communal Assembly, consisting of all the adult citizens residing in the commune. The Assemblies would be based on consensus, though majority votes would be allowed when issues could not be agreed upon. The Assemblies would be able to pass any law that affected only their commune. No higher Council would be able to override the decisions of an Assembly, only a Supervisory Court would be able to challenge a communal law on constitutional grounds. communal Assemblies have the opportunity to hold referendum at any time to challenge the decisions of a higher level council. Assemblies would nominate the two Co-Chairs of the Commune (tasked with the day-to-day maintenance of the commune) and form ad-hoc committees which would cover specific responsibilities. A Co-Chair could be removed by the people of the commune at any time should they be deemed unfit. In cases where an issue could not be resolved at the smaller level, or a request required a larger scale of coordination, the communal delegate would bring it to the Municipal Council. The Municipal Councils Each Communal Assembly would send a delegate to a Municipal Council, until that council fills with up to 100 members. The area covered by each Municipal Council would be designed based on the already established relations between the communes which form townships and suburbs. These second level councils would pass laws on matters that affect only the 10 000-100 000 citizens that they represent. A delegate to a higher level council would be bound to communicate the views of their sending council, but would not be bound to vote as the sending council might wish. A delegate would be re-callable at any time by their sending council. Rotation of delegates would be mandatory, and delegates would be required to return to their sending councils frequently. The Municipal Councils would also be able to form ad-hoc committees, much like the Communal Assemblies. In cases where an issue could not be resolved at the smaller level, or a request required a larger scale of coordination, the municipal delegate would bring it to the Prefectural Council. The Prefectural and Districtual Councils The Municipal Councils would send delegates to Prefectural Councils (covering the areas of metropolises and megalopolises). Other than fulfilling the same functions of Municipal Councils, each Prefectural Council would also send a delegate to a Districtual Council tasked with writing the electoral system of their particular district. Legislative and Executive power on a planetary level On a planetary level legislative power would be held by a People’s Parliament reminiscent of classical representative democracies, while executive power would be held by the Executive Cabinet. The People’s Parliament The Parliament would have 5000 seats, divided by population. Yakiyah would be split into 100 districts, comprising 50 senate seats (50 million people). Each district would then vote for their senators together, electing their 50 seats by proportional representation of that district’s voting preferences. Parliament will have the ability to amend the number of Districts, Prefectural Councils, Municipal Councils or Communal Assemblies to reflect any changes in population distribution, density or growth. No member, during their term of office, would be permitted any public, private, or other profession. Such employment would be suspended once they make the constitutional oath. They would have the right to return to their job, with all its rights and benefits, once their membership ends. Members of Parliament would be paid a salary of 9,125 Credits per year (in line with Good lifestyle Rule Book p77 over 365 days/ 1 year) for the duration of their time in office. The main function of the People’s Parliament would be to establish general policy and development plans which would bind the Communal Assemblies to certain goals they would have to achieve; they would do this through their own laws and hence have room to manoeuvre in deciding upon them. The Parliament could also issue recommendations and opinions (which would be merely non-binding declarations), amend the Constitution, declare a State of war and peace, adopt the general budget and approve and grant amnesty. The Executive Cabinet The Executive cabinet would be composed of 9 Ministers: 1. Minister of Foreign Affairs 2. Minister of Defense 3. Minister of Internal Affairs 4. Minister of Finance, Trade and Economic Cooperation 5. Minister of Education and Research 6. Minister of Agriculture, Environment and Food Security 7. Minister of Transport, Energy and Communications 8. Minister of Health and Social Affairs 9. Minister of Culture and Tourism The members of the Executive Cabinet would be elected by the People’s Parliament. Each Minister would be elected individually by secret ballot by an absolute majority of votes. Every adult Yakiyan citizen would be eligible. The voting would be conducted in several rounds, under a form of exhaustive ballot: in the first two rounds, anyone could enter their name, but in subsequent rounds, the person receiving the fewest votes would be removed from the race until one candidate gains an absolute majority. Supervisory Power Supervisory powers would be granted to Supervisory Courts. Municipal Supervisory Courts would rule on laws passed by Communal Assemblies and Municipal Councils and would be able to veto them if deemed contrary to the constitutional spirit. Likewise, Prefectural Supervisory Courts would rule on laws passed by Municipal and Prefectural Councils. The Supreme Supervisory Court would rule on laws passed by the Parliament. Members of the Supervisory Courts would not be elected, but rather be chosen randomly or through other impartial means; whatever method is put in place by the electoral area they are responsible for. Category:Yakiyahn Mandate